Tan real como Irreal
by louiswrightIII
Summary: Ella no era una chica normal , podía ver cosas que otras personas no podían ver. Su vida era un completo desastre solo se la pasaba huyendo de todos ellos "los no vivos", pero con su cambio de casa solo huía de uno. Mal summary, denle una oportunidad


Tan real como irreal

Se encontraba sentada a cuclillas con las manos sobre su cabeza estrujando fuertemente su cabello, estando lo demasiado asustada como para salir de su escondite "no me puede estar pasando" pensó aterrada. Lo único que ella pedía era una vida normal y su plan se había visto frustrado apenas unas horas de haberse mudarse, ya que su increíble "don" no tenía un interruptor de apagado

Flash back

-YA LLEGO TU TIA!-se escuchó el grito de su madre desde la planta baja, seguido de sus grandes saltos al bajar por la escalera; nadie a los 5 años recuerda a su tía, no más que solo el hecho de que una visita familiar trae consigo una sorpresa, ya fueran dulces o regalos, pero en el caso de la castaña un dat que cambiaría su vida

-Tita!- grito la pequeña al ver a la persona que se encontraba justo en el marco de la puerta

-Devora ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho que ella lo tiene?- Endureció el gesto al topar con la mirada con su sobrina quien detuvo sus saltos al escucharle

-no tiene caso, mi hija no se envolverá en cosas así- hablo René calmo hacia la otra, empezando a acomodar los platos sobre la mesa

-bien- expreso la pelirroja recién llegada tomando a la chiquilla entre sus brazos tocando levemente su frente sonriéndole de medio lado, dejando más que una marca sobre la frente de la pequeña, dejando el toque de el don, aquel que está predestinado para ciertas personas en este mundo, aquel que di principio a todas las desgracias de la pequeña Swan

Fin de flash back

Desde ese entonces ella podía ver cosa que a otros les era imposible ver e inclusive sentir, había vivido aislada y con miedo de aquellos monstruos que habitaban bajo su cama y sobre todo los que no estaban bajo de esta. Se encontraba cansada de mudarse de casa constantemente por miedo a ellos, los no vivos, aquellos que odiaban estar muertos y se creían dueños de ella, pero ya estaba harta de ello y solo había una forma de hacer que parara y para conseguirlo solo había una manera y esa era dejándose de esconder

-Escucha, no quiero pasar con esto nuevamente, así que señor por favor ¿podríadejarmicasa?- hablo rápidamente, esperando que sus palabras se las tragara el viento para volver a su escondite, pero volvió a armarse de valor  
\- señor…  
-me llamo Edward- sintió un frio aliento golpeando contra su nuca - y no gracias, prefiero quedarme…

"No puede estar pasando" pensó sofocada al toparse con unas pupilas miel  
-claro que si esta pasado, ¿que no me ves?- gruño una voz muy cerca de ella  
\- un momento tu puedes...  
\- sí, sí, puedo leer tu mente- rodo los ojos fastidiado- bien, vayamos a lo siguiente ¿te importa?  
\- bueno yo...  
-No, aún no he terminado- espeto molesto el pelinegro- he esperado tanto tiempo para que alguien pudiera verme, y es intolerable esperar a que termines de quejarte  
-Yo no iba a quejarme, ¡solamente no te quiero aquí!- exploto la castaña encolerizada  
\- numero 1: no me levantes las voz, soy mayor que tu- acoto enojado usando sus dedos- numero 3 esta es mi casa y yo te puedo correr. Y numero 4 Me ayudaras quieras o no  
\- okey ahora tu escúchame,- inicio imitando al otro-número uno: no te ayudare si sigues así de grosero, NUMERO 2: TE FALTO EL NUMERO DOS y NUMERO 3: VETE A LA MIERDA!- grito por último, para hacer su salida triunfal por la puerta, dirigiéndose acelerada hacia ella pero antes de que llegara a su objetivo se colocó automáticamente el pestillo y la cómoda de ropa fue lanzada bruscamente para bloquear la salida haciéndola cerrar los ojos asustada y provocando más sugestión al escuchar unos pasos acercársele

-Numero dos: ¿sabías que podía hacer eso?- murmuro tras de ella con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro-¿alguna pregunta, Isabella?  
\- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- susurro incrédula, animándose a enfrentar al ser detrás suyo  
-Al parecer no - ignoro a la castaña para sentarse en el colchón- ahora tú, justo aquí- ordeno palmeando el lado vacío de la cama, a lo que ella asintió temblorosa colocándose en el lugar indicado  
\- desde ahora en adelante , te seguiré a todos lados, y me prestaras atención a cada minuto de tu día, créeme ya estuve lo suficientemente solo, odio estar solo y creo que te merezco después de todo este tiempo

:;_;_;:_;_;_;_;_;_;:;

Muy bien chicas, este ha sido el capi uno esta cortito

Si ven errores de ortografía perdón necesito beta

Un review si quieren que la siga

.Demisthefake


End file.
